Falling In Love
by Makyalee
Summary: After accidenlty hitting him with her moped Asami invite Mako to dinner for a date the same night. After dinner both agree to an unexpected night cap which turns into a night of pleasure and romance.


"Thank you for walking me home, Mako." Asami said.

"It is no problem." He replied.

They had just finished their first date. "My father isn't home so do you want to come inside for a while?"

"Sure."

Entering the house, the firebender was escorted to the heiress's bedroom. It was bigger than his entire apartment. There was a window with a view of the city, a sliding glass door with a prefect view of the garden.

A queen size bed with red sheets on it was at the centre of the room with a few plants at each corner of the room. A closet was to the left while a full length mirror was to the right along with a dark brown dresser.

"Mako, I had a fun night." Asami said in a sexy tone.

"So did I." He looked at the female.

Asami unzipped the back of her dress before letting it fall to the floor.

Mako gulped at the sight of her. She looked very sexy.

Asami did away with her underwear and bra to reveal her large breasts and ass. She had permanently removed all hair from her private and arm pits.

"I enjoyed it so much that I don't want it to end." Asami told him. "My father won't be home till next month since he is on a business trip and the servants are out for the rest of the month also since I was suppose to be at an hotel so we have the house to ourselves."

Mako stripped out of his clothes and Asami was impressed with his twelve inch cock and that he removed all hair from his private and pits just like her.

Moving to the bed Asami laid down onto the bed as Mako parted her legs. The firebender could see that she was already wet so didn't need to go through the foreplay right now.

Positioning his hood at her entrance, the heiress wrapped her legs around his waist. Mako slid his hands to her butt as she wrapped her arms around neck to bring him closer.

With their bodies pressed together Mako began thrusting into her and broke her hymen. Feeling how tight she is and seeing the painful expression on her face, he asked. "Asami, you are a virgin?"

"Yeah, sweetie." She tried not to scream. "I love you so much that I wanted you to be my first and only."

"That's good because I love you too." He kept on penetrating her. "You are my first too, babes."

"Really?" Asami asked still feeling pain.

"Yeah, I am a virgin too." Mako told her. "Wanted you to be my first also and only." He then kiss her lips.

He began moving faster into her till he was fully inside. Breaking the kiss, Asami moaned. "Oh Mako!"

Hearing the pain turn to pleasure, he began moving faster into her.

"Yeah, this feels good." Mako moaned. "Baby, I am going to come soon."

"Me too." Asami held him tighter.

"I am going to pull out okay?" He said.

"You don't have to. I want to feel you inside me."

"You might get pregnant." He continued to increase the thrusts inside her.

"I want to have your baby, Mako." Asami stated. "That is, if you want me to." She moaned even louder.

"I want you to." Mako replied. "Love you, Asami."

"MAKO!" Asami climaxed first.

"ASAMI!" He released into her.

Asami felt his warm, sticky substance inside of her and was glad by it.

"Mako, I love you." Asami stated.

"I love you too, Asami."

Flipping around Mako laid down flat on the bed while Asami saddled onto his cock. Biting her bottom lip, she continued till Mako's member was fully inside of her.

Placing her hands onto his chest, Asami began moving up and down the very large penis.

Using his hands, he took a hold of her breasts and gave them a squeeze.

"Oh Mako." She moaned softly.

Falling onto Mako's chest, the firebender grab a hold of Asami's hips and began trusting into her.

"Your pussy is so tight." Mako was enjoying fucking her.

Feeling her vaginal walls tighten around his cock Mako knew her release was near.

Increasing the speed of his thrust Asami scream of pleasure was heard as she had her second orgasm of the night.

Changing positions Asami got on all fours on the bed. Mako kneeled behind her and placed his hands onto her hips.

Placing his cock at her entrance, he slammed into her. "Oh yeah!" Asami moaned loudly. "Oh, that's the spot. My pussy loves this."

Mako bended so he could press against her back. Grabbing a hold her breast, he continued to slam into her till both organism at the same time.

Riding off the release, the couple collapsed onto the bed. "Never dreamed that I would find a beautiful girl like you and fall in love."

"Then it's a lucky thing I accidently ran you over with my moped today." Asami smiled.

"I don't think it was luck that we met." Mako returned the smile. "I think we were destined to meet."

"Your right."

"Asami, you know how much I love you, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, baby. I do."

"Then marry me and be my wife." Mako boldly stated.

"Yes, I would love to marry you." Asami leaned closer to kiss him.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Mako closed the space between them with Asami hugging his neck.

The two began an heated make out session with only short breaks to take in air.

"I love you." Mako mentioned as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too." Asami replied. Feeling his hard cock on her leg, the heiress continued. "Want another round?"

"You know it."

Laying down on the bed Asami parted her legs before her beloved began penetrating her.

The couple spent the rest of the month making love every where they could. They did it all over the mansion, the Pro Bending Arena, the City Park, Air Temple Island, Central City Station, every restaurant in the city, Harmony Tower, Silk Road Bridge, a carriage driving them around the city and Future Industries.

As soon as her father came home, they had a simple wedding and was glad all their friends and family accepted their relationship with the exception of Korra, who tried not to show any form of jealousy.

With all the sexually activates they did both weren't surprised that Asami ended up pregnant.


End file.
